


Moving On

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: NSFW Yurio Week [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: JJ accidentally catches Yuri fucking Switzerland's Sweetheart.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> JJ is a jackass and he shops at douchey stores like AE and Aeropostale. No offense if you shop there personally.

Yuri Plisetsky has had his fair share of relationships. From a secret affair with Katsuki Yuuri to a wild fling with Otabek fucking Altin. Yuri's latest escapade had ended rather poorly since JJ Leroy was a whiny little bitch about everything and hadn't wanted to let him go. But Yuri knew it was time to move on and lord did he. He was currently having a rather public relationship with Swiss sex maniac, Christophe Giacometti.

Chris was very handsy, in _every_ aspect of the relationship; touching Yuri's lower back whenever they were out in public, playing with his hair whenever they were cuddling, or gripping his thighs every time they fucked. And holy hell did they fuck a lot.

They fucked everywhere as well. Between Chris' and Yuri's libidos, they were an unstoppable sexual force to be reckoned with. That was when they started to get into sex toys, particularly vibrating plugs.

Chris had come up with a fun idea that they used quite often; after their morning fuck, the blond Swiss man would help the petite Russian choose a plug. Yuri would then secure it in his ass before dressing for the day. Then they would go about their day. Christophe's favorite vibrator was the expensive one he bought that would work at any distance up to a 300 mile radius.

Yuri hissed that he hated that vibrator but it was secretly his favorite as well. The smaller blond grumbled and growled about a lot of things but Chris was learning how to tame his kitty, day by day. One day when he was particularly bad though, the Swiss man had to take more drastic measures.

They had been out window shopping in Sydney, Australia a few days after a competition when Chris' patience snapped after Yuri's fifth time of bitching about the heat. He was fucking hot too and it wasn't getting any better the later the day got.

"Chris?! What are you doing? Let go!" Yuri growled as he clawed at the hand wrapped around his wrist when Chris grabbed him and dragged him into the closest store. American Eagle. It was a douche-y store that neither would be caught dead in but Chris didn't care.

As the stench of the stores brand of cologne stung their nostrils, Yuri continued to fight the iron grip while Christophe grabbed some random shirts from a nearby rack and pulled him to the fitting rooms in the back.

"Christophe, wait!" Yuri yelped, catching the attention of one shopper. Someone Yuri didn't want the attention of anymore. Jean-Jacques Leroy, his ex.

When JJ's head snapped towards the familiar voice, he saw the young Russian being dragged to the back. He growled and headed after the pair, ready to tell Christophe off for man-handling the petite blond. However he wasn't expecting to hear Yuri moaning when he rounded the corner. Chris had turned the vibrator on full blast once he slammed a fitting room door closed and Yuri was writhing against a wall, his chest pressed against the surface as his ass rocked back towards the Swiss man with the vibrator still whirring inside of him.

JJ stood off to the side of the fitting rooms, peeking through the small gap in the the door and the corner of the stall. He bit his lip as he watched Chris rip Yuri's pants and boxers down his legs, the smaller blond's cock quickly hardening with the help of the vibrator.

"Naughty kitty. Always complaining about the heat or this or that." Chris growled as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a packet of lube and a condom.

JJ swallowed thickly as he watched the larger blond pull the still vibrating plug out of his smaller lover, biting his lip and pressing closer to the door as he heard Yuri hiss in response.

"Fuck, Christophe. Fuck me already." Yuri panted against the wall, wiggling his hips at the other man. The Swiss tucked the lube packet and condom foil in his teeth as he shoved his pants down to his thighs, stroking his already throbbing cock.

JJ nearly gave away his position as he gasped at the sight of Chris' size, the Swiss man being larger than himself. The man in question was already ripping open the foil and rolling the condom on. The lube packet was neatly nipped off at the corner, a small amount going to his fingers first to make sure Yuri was prepped enough. The amount was just barely enough but the small burn was still there as the Russian bucked his hips back against the fingers.

Christophe slicked his cock with the remainder of the lube, pulling out his fingers and quickly replacing them with his cock. Yuri barely had a chance to brace himself before he was being filled, a sharp gasp escaping him before Chris covered his mouth with a hand to muffle the following moan.

"You're such a hot fucking kitty, aren't you Yuri? It's not the Sydney air, it's just because you're a kitty in heat. You need a cock in you all the time, don't you?" Chris growled in the Russian's ear, bucking his hips hard and fast as the smaller boy could do nothing but take it and moan into the palm in front of his face. His green eyes rolled back and JJ panted softly as he palmed at the front of his own jeans, glancing around to the fitting area doorway to make sure no one else was coming in.

"Won't take much for you to cum, huh kitty?" The Swiss man panted as he pounded Yuri against the fitting room wall, his hips snapping wildly as the younger blond tried to rub his own cock against the wall. Chris grabbed his hair in one hand and turned his head away from the door to face towards the mirror along the back wall.

"Look at how well you take me, kitty. Look at how accepting your body is to take my cock." The words were purred and Yuri mewled again, JJ grunting faintly at the words from the other side of the door.

"Mm!" Yuri tried to speak against the palm over his mouth, Chris's free hand dipping down to wrap around his cock and jerk him off. Yuri whined loudly and writhed wildly, finally stilling a few moments later when he came all over the wall in front of him. Chris groaned as his ass clenched around his cock and he bucked once, twice and stilled as he came inside the condom. JJ slapped a hand over his own mouth as he groaned, cumming in his pants before ducking quickly back out of the fitting area and into the store to hide behind the racks of clothing.

He saw several minutes later as Yuri and Chris strolled out, hand in hand and the younger boy's lips looking puffier and redder than before. Christophe leaned over to murmur something in his ear as they headed for the door and Yuri chuckled softly with a smirk, nodding in agreement with whatever he had said.

He certainly felt better even as they left the store to head back into the sweltering heat. It was worth it if Chris was going to fuck him like that whenever he whined too loudly.


End file.
